You're Obsessed With Doctor Who When
by hp and lotr fan 4ever
Summary: A Doctor Who fan decided to make a list of her obsessive behavior.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this a list I made of sighs you're obsessed with Doctor Who. Basically I was really bored in class so I wrote this.**

* * *

**You're obsessed with Doctor Who when…**

1) You can explain exactly how Rose made Jack immortal.

2) You check all the graffiti in your neighborhood for Bad Wolf.

3) You're convinced the cracks are following you.

4) All your shoes are converse.

5) Bowties are cool.

6) You talk about Who so much your friends have learned to tune it out.

7) You own all the episodes on DVD.

8) You say spoilers whenever someone asks you a question.

9) You use the word paradox more times in one day than most people do in a year.

10) You insist on repeatedly watching Doomsday, Journey's end, End of Time (2), and Angels take Manhattan and then crying hysterically every time.

11) You know Shakespeare's most famous sonnet was written for Martha.

12) When you write a critical lens essay you start thinking of how Doctor who proves the quote.

13) Queen Victoria was a werewolf.

14) Whan someone says 'captain', you think of Captain Jack.

15) The Empire State building was built by Daleks.

16) You run up to blue police boxes to check if there the TARDIS.

17) You didn't like Sci-fi before Who, now you love it.

18) You can name the title of every episode.

19) You've seen all four seasons of _Torchwood_ just because Captain Jack's in them.

20) You refuse to blink when looking at a statue, and your parents think you're crazy.

21) You say the words allonsy and fantastic all the time.

22) Your greatest desire is to say "allonsy Alonso".

23) Plastic reminds you of Rory.

24) After seeing Bad Wolf and a vote Saxon sigh in a season one episode of _Torchwood_ you went back and watched all of season one again.

25) You're dream is to become a companion and traveling with the Doctor.

26) You went ballistic when watching Miracle Day because THAT IS NOT HOW JACK'S IMMORTALITY WORKS!

27) You know what Miracle Day is.

28) Stay away from the shadows.

29) You often wonder what you are like in a parallel universe.

30) You're an advid fan of _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ just because Sarah Jane Smith is the main character.

* * *

**I've actually done elevan of the things on this list, it's sad. If you've come up with more ways and want me to put them in a second chapter then please leave them in a review or PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I've finally updated! Sorry it took so long, I wasn't sure if I would add a second chapter which is why I had listed it as complete.**

* * *

1) Your ring tone sounds like the TARDIS (with the breaks on).

(ChelGallifreya221B613)

2) You can't hear the word "Doctor" without smiling.

(ChelGallifreya221B613)

3) You constantly watch your DVD's of the show.

(ChelGallifreya221B613)

4) You wish you had your own TARDIS.

(ChelGallifreya221B613)

5) The word "pockets" makes you think of Donna.

(ChelGallifreya221B613)

6) You start staring contests with the following:  
"Don't blink. Don't even blink; they're faster than they look, unbelievably fast. Don't turn your back, don't look away, and don't blink. Good luck."

(LifeModelDecoy)

7) Any song you listen to reminds you of Doctor Who.

8) You then start writing songfics (even though you never write songfics.)

9) You love bananas and fish fingers and custard.

10) You hate pears.

11) You spend most of your time anguishing over the fate of the companions (really they all have sad endings.)

12) The day you watched End of Time and realized it would be the last time we see Rose you broke down hysterically sobbing.

13) There are no coincidences.

14) You freak out if you aren't at home by eight o'clock on Saturdays.

15) When you see someone wearing a bowtie you go up to them to see if they are the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review. Again if you have any ideas you would like me to add put it in a review or PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here's chapter three! Thanks to all the people who have favorited this story. I also want to thank Jasmine Syms, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, ChelGallifreya221B613, LifeModelDecoy, LadaHathaway, WereSarah21, acciojubjubbird, XxRiverDoctorxX, and blue-badgers for reviewing my story. Tp the person under 'guest' thank you and I'm sorry I was unablew to respond to your review. Lastly(thanking alot of people today) thanks to all the people who sent me their ideas. You're the reason this story has three chapters.**

* * *

1) You knock in beats of four.

(WereSarah21)

2) You tell your friends to 'Basically run' in phys ed.

(WereSarah21)

3) You wear glasses just because they make you look smarter.

(WereSarah21)

4) You sleep in a bunk bed.

(WereSarah21)

5) You want to be ginger.

(WereSarah21)

6) You made a mini TARDIS out of Tic-tac container.

(acciojubjubbird)

7) You shove Mini-TARDIS in people's faces and shout, "it's bigger on the inside!" and "the TARDIS is sexy!"  
(acciojubjubbird)

8) You drew doctors on you fingers and used them as finger puppets (with the mini-TARDIS of course)

(acciojubjubbird)

9) When people called you a lunatic you said, "No! I'm a madperson with a blue box!"

(acciojubjubbird)

10) The 'Delete' key on computers always makes you think of Cybermen no matter what you're doing.

(acciojubjubbird)

11) Last week in the cafeteria they served beans, you jumped up and shouted, "Beans are evil!"

(acciojubjubbird)

12) For school's 'Nerd Day', you and your best whovian friend plan to come to school as the Doctor and the TARDIS and don't even care that no one will understand it.

(acciojubjubbird)

13) When your English teacher told the class any quote applies to _The Crucible_, your first thought was the same goes for Doctor Who.(Happened to me in English the other day)

14) Every time you hear the word crucible you think of the Dalek Crucible.(It's very distracting. Love it)

15) After remembering that Rose was supposed to have been gone for a year, you tried to figue out the exact time line for seasons 1-4.(I still havn't)

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviws are appreciated! Once again you have any ideas you can leave a review or PM me. I've only done four things on this list. Excuse me while I go cry.(Then watch every episode of Doctor Who again)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four! Thanks to the people who have favorited and alerted my story. Thank you to hermione-amelia-rose1479, Velvetpru'd, Girl With Starry Eyes, and Janedoe24 for reviewing since my last update. Again thanks to the people who gave me ideas. You're great.**

* * *

1. You set your computer wallpaper as weeping angels, then see if  
you've died or if you're making up this existence for yourself because the  
fact you're a dalek is too terrible to behold.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

2. You go up to random people and ask them if they want a Jellybaby.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

3. You only took food technology to bake soufflés.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

4. You practice blinking only one eye at a time in case the angels ever  
appear

(Janedoe24)

5. You write notes to your friends in circular Gallifreyan.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

6. You play the Doctor Who theme song over the intercom at your school.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

7. You can recite whole conversations from memory.

(Velvetpru'd)

8. Anything that reminds you of Donna causes you to burst into tears.

9. You wear a leather jacket.

10. When you found out Billie Piper said she won't be going back to Doctor Who again you lost it.

11. When you visit the museum of Van Gogh's paintings you check the sunflower one for the words "for Amy".

12. You spent days trying figure out exactly how the end of season four could be erased from time.

13. If so shouldn't: Donna remember, the clone not exist and Mickey still be in the parallel universe (this one really confuses me. Why Moffat? Why?)

14. You hum any of the Doctor Who music repeatedly throughout the day and night.

15. When other people start talking about Doctor Who you get really excited and start telling them everything you know about the series.

(I realized after watching season 5 again the planets in the sky thing wasn't erased from history. It was just erased from Amy's memory because she grew up with a time crack in her bedroom. I think.)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Revies are welcomed and needed. I've done seven of the things on this list. Yeah four up from last week. If you guys have any ideas put them in a review or PM me. As long as you guys are willing to send me ideas I will keep updating.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So here's chapter five! This one only took me two days(thanks to you guys.) Thanks to all the people who've reviewed since my last update. You guys sent me so many ideas I had to make it a double chapter!**

* * *

1. You know that it's 60 days until the Doctor Who Christmas special, not Christmas.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

2. When you go on holidays, you see if the holiday destination has access to Doctor Who, if not, you refuse to go.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

3. Your every-day outfit is a Doctor Who costume.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

4. You reference Doctor Who when you do your school work, (i.e., Doctor *add its THE DOCTOR*. Genocide*coughtimewarcough*.)

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

5. You make your narrative character travel all of time and space/ like apples/ jump off buildings/wear bowties etc.

(hermione-amelia-rose1479)

6. You buy the Doctor Who theme song and have it on repeat on your iPod.

(Purple Waterlilies)

7. You watch the stars for a blue box.

(Binary 9)

8. Whenever you hear British actors on TV, you think "future companions."

(Itotallyshreddedmycheeze)

9. You have actually tried fish fingers and custard.

(whovian-halfbloods)

10. Anything anyone says can relate to Doctor Who.

(whovian-halfbloods)

11. When you're bored you make up random scenarios where the Doctor appears.

(whovian-halfbloods)

12. You try and slip quotes into everyday life.

(whovian-halfbloods)

13. You and your friends talk about it all the time.

(whovian-halfbloods)

14. You want to own k9 and a TARDIS.

(whovian-halfbloods)

15. You cross all your favorite animes, tv shows, etc. with Doctor Who.

(Guest)

16. You write self insertion fanfiction.

(Guest)

17. You write Doctor Who fanfiction.

(Guest)

18. You dream about Doctor Who.

(Guest)

19. You know the names of every companion.

(whovian-halfbloods)

20. You say geronimo at anything exciting.

(whovian-halfbloods)

21. You spend most of your time thinking about Doctor Who.

22. You can name every episode in order.

23. When you saw a man on the news named Harry Saxon you immediately thought he was The Master.

24. When you realized his name wasn't Harry Saxon you were very disappointed.

25. You've begun to quote Doctor Who fanfiction.

26. You've done multiple things on this list.

27. You're convinced something that happened in season one was meant to forshadow an event from season five.

28. You want Rose and Donna to still be there along with Amy, Rory AND River.(Without any awkwardness or catfights)

29. If somebody begins copying someone else, you have a panic attack.

30. You know all other sci-fi shows/movies are wrong because everyone speaks the same language without the translator matrix.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews make me update faster. **

**I've done fourteen of the things on this list! That's a new record!:) I'm way too excited about this. **

**You guys know the drill. If you have any ideas you can leave them in a review or PM me. As long as you keep sending me ideas, I will keep updating.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here's chapter six! Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: acciojubjubbird, Whovian-halfbloods and Wall with a fez. I can't believe how many ideas you guys sent me. This is the longest chapter so far!**

* * *

1. If you watch Tracey Beaker Returns you think of Toby as Creete from utopia.

(Whovian-halfbloods)

2. You have turned your wardrobe into your very own TARDIS and then pretended to fly it.  
(Wall with a fez)

3. When in conversation you start randomly reciting speeches said by both the Doctor and your favourite companion.  
(Wall with a fez)

4. Every inch of your wall is covered in Doctor who posters and doctor who related things.  
(Wall with a fez)

5. You sing the Doctor Who theme song for music class.  
(Wall with a fez)

6. You are in a trock band (timelord rock) (doctor who music) and write songs about Doctor Who as a hobby.  
(Wall with a fez)

7. On a questionnaire you put Doctor who as a hobby.  
(Wall with a fez)

8. You have gone searching for 13 Bannerman road but for some reason you couldn't find it on any map.  
(Wall with a fez)

9. You spend over 4 hours a day reading Doctor Who fanfiction and get really happy when you read something good.  
(Wall with a fez)

10. When you spend ages reading fanfictions to find out whether your obsessed with Who or not.  
(Wall with a fez)

11. You think that if you ever met the Doctor you would be best friends.

(Wall with a fez)

12. You read Doctor Who fanfics at 5 in the morning simply because there is nothing better to do.

(Wall with a fez)

13. You know that the tardis isn't supposed to make the noise; the doctor leaves the breaks on.

(Wall with a fez)

14. When you turn your room into a doctor who shrine.  
(Wall with a fez)

15. Dress up as the Doctor (even if you a girl) and pretend to be him.  
(Wall with a fez)

16. Stand on a stool and pretend to be the doctor and Stonehenge when he's doing his Pandorica speech.  
(Wall with a fez)

17. Can recite at least 5 speeches by any character.  
(Wall with a fez)

18. Your life dream is to meet the doctor or be him or even a companion.  
(Wall with a fez)

19. You sing the theme song as a lullaby.  
(Wall with a fez)

20. You always add the words wibbly wobbly timey wimey into a normal conversation.  
(Wall with a fez)

21. You want to wake up one day as River Song and spend the whole day with the Doctor.  
(Wall with a fez)

22. You go round saying bow ties are cool even if you're not wearing one.  
(Wall with a fez)

23. You own a Stetson and wear it with pride (even if it's pink and fluffy).  
(Wall with a fez)

24. You buy the kids Doctor Who magazine even though you're too old for it just because it has lots of pictures of the Doctor in it.  
(Wall with a fez)

25. You spend your geography lessons looking for Leadworth on a map.  
(Wall with a fez)

26. You write Gallifreyan in your spare time and have once accidentally transferred into Gallifreyan while writing an English essay.

(Wall with a fez)

27. You find yourself absentmindedly checking hardware stores for Sonic Screwdrivers.

(acciojubjubbird)

28. Whenever someone says, "well, that was RUDE" you automatically add 'and not ginger...'

(acciojubjubbird)

29. You are seriously planning to go as Weeping Angels for Halloween next year

(acciojubjubbird)

30. You constantly mistake mailboxes for the TARDIS.

(acciojubjubbird)

31. You've read the Doctor Who books.

32. You watched all of Torchwood waiting to see if they would do a Doctor Who crossover.

33. When Martha came on you were so excited you started jumping up and down.

34. Your profile is filled with Doctor Who quotes.

35. You're reading this.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review(it makes me very happy.) I've done eight things on this list. Aw, that's less then last week.**

**Any ideas can left in a review or just PM me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's chapter seven! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and sent me ideas. This chapter is way longer than all the others so thanks guys!**

* * *

1. You check for cracks in your wall to see if it's Prisoner Zero.

(MissIrine)

2. You find a manual and wish you had unlimited access to a TARDIS so you can throw it into a supernova.

(BooBear99)

3. You hugged the TARDIS when you saw it outside the BBC studios.  
(Wall with a fez)

4. You cried when you found out there were 7 versions of it that all look the same.  
(Wall with a fez)

5. You cried when your friend said Doctor Who was poorly structured.  
(Wall with a fez)

6. You pause Doctor Who when you're watching it and act out alternate scenes.  
(Wall with a fez)

7. When you watch movies you think they would make an excellent Doctor Who crossover.  
(Wall with a fez)

8. You believe Doctor Who is a religion and you follow it.  
(Wall with a fez)

9. Your only reason for wanting to be an archeologist is so you can meet River Song on a dig.  
(Wall with a fez)

have looked up your favourite Doctor and companions on Wikipedia.  
(Wall with a fez)

11. You read fanfictions for hours a day even if it causes mental issues.  
(Wall with a fez)

12. You forgot to revise for the religion exam at school and accidentally wrote 5 paragraphs on Doctor Who as a religion and you failed the exam.  
(Wall with a fez)

13. You were still up at 2 in the morning reading fanfiction.  
(Wall with a fez)

14. You tally mark your skin for no reason and think maybe the silence is controlling you with post hypnotic suggestion.  
(Wall with a fez)

15. You put Doctor Who before yourself even if it gets you in trouble.  
(Wall with a fez)

16. You always have a party on the Doctor Who anniversary.  
(Wall with a fez)

17. Everything on your Christmas list is to do with Doctor Who.  
(Wall with a fez)

18. You think about Doctor Who 25 hours a day, 8 days a week.  
(Wall with a fez)

19. You took your friend (the one who said Doctor Who was poorly structured) to a fellow whovian to try and work out why they said this and come to the conclusion they are being ruled by post hypnotic suggestion.  
(Wall with a fez)

20. You believe all whovians should meet up and go looking for the Doctor together.

(Wall with a fez)

21. You write joint fanfictions with your whovian friend.  
(Wall with a fez)

22. You have already chosen your names of your future children, names of Doctor Who characters. In my case: Amelia, Melody, Oswin, River, Rory, Jack and Doctor.  
(Wall with a fez)

23. You want to find the crack in time and touch it to see if you wake up as a Roman.

(Wall with a fez)

24. When a teacher is going through safety rules and they ask you what rule one is you reply "Rule one: the Doctor lies."  
(Wall with a fez)

25. If Doctor Who was a school subject you would be top of the class.  
(Wall with a fez)

26. You say really weird/rude remarks on how inaccurate your history teacher is.  
(Wall with a fez)

27. You know where the vinegar is kept in case of a Slitheen attack.  
(Wall with a fez)

28. When someone asks you how you did something and you don't know, you say "I reversed the polarity of the neuron flow."  
(Wall with a fez)

30. You know what this Gallifreyan phrase means; "Nu'Miar Meim'Idne Meyomela'E. Nanoi'Envae'Dosh! Muda'Melaen Nakina'Eusa?" (It means; Hello human mistress! You are mindless and insane! Are you ready to sing and dance?)  
(Wall with a fez)

31. Your up way past your bedtime writing down things that could mean you're obsessed with Doctor Who.

(Wall with a fez)

32. You surf pinterest and the web looking for Doctor Who related images.

(Guest)

33. You have a sonic screwdriver.

(Guest)

34. You have a bowtie.

(Guest)

35. You find yourself criticizing Doctor who costumes that are missing something.

(Guest)

36. You are addicted to scaring the crap out of yourself by watching weeping angel episodes repeatedly.

(Guest)

37. Your parents think you are weird.

(Guest)

38. Even better, your parents are whovians too.

(Guest)

39. You are addicted to watching Amy and Rory webisodes repeatedly.

(Guest)

40. You agonize over how short the seasons are.

(Guest)

41. You actually keep track of which of these you do.

(Guest)

42. You always say, "Fezzes are cool, I wear a fez now."

(Guest)

43. You debate with other Whovians who your favorite Doctor/companion/episode is for hours on end.

(Guest)

44. You wear a gas mask, draw a scar on your hand and go around asking, "Are you my mummy?" on Halloween.

(Guest)

45. You wear a gas mask, draw a scar on your hand and go around asking, "Are you my mummy?" on a normal day.

(Guest)

46. You want to be a ginger.

47. Your new favorite color is TARDIS blue.

48. You try to find Torchwood on google maps.

49. When some says the word 'silence', you automatically think 'will fall.'

50. When _The Sarah Jane Adventures_ did their two crossovers with Doctor Who you had a spaz attack and started hyperventilating.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are like chocolate, you can never have too many. I've only done twelve things on this list. Out of Twenty! This is a depressing day.**

**Once again if you have any ideas you can leave them in a review or PM me. But you guys already knew that. So really I'm just being very repetative. It's very silly of me. **

**(If you guys couldn't tell I'm weird. Very weird.) Weird and obsessed with Doctor Who, Harry Potter and Star Wars.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here's chapter eight! Thank you to everyone who left a review, favorited or alerted my story.**

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't realize I don't own Doctor Who.**

* * *

1. You have spent all night waiting in your garden for the TARDIS.

(nowforgetme)

2. You have spent time learning to play Doctor Who songs on an instrument.

(nowforgetme)

3. You have heard of Chameleon Circuit.

(nowforgetme)

4. If I repeat the word Binary you'll freak out.

(nowforgetme)

5. If you hear a beat of 1,2,3,4 you'll panic.

(nowforgetme)

6. You've been to a Doctor Who convention.

(nowforgetme)

7. You got mad when the Doctor didn't carry the torch at the Olympics.

(holljos)

8. You find yourself unconsciously picturing every blue object as a TARDIS.

(acciojubjubbird)

9. You brought a banana to the school dance.

(acciojubjubbird)

10. You did the Doctor's 'drunk giraffe' dance at the dance.

(acciojubjubbird)

11. You check photos of the Apollo moon landing to check for the Silence.

(acciojubjubbird)

12. Whenever you hear a song, you automatically assign it to a Doctor Who character (This results in "OMTARDIS! It's the Amy and Rory song" or something along those lines whenever you turn in the radio.)

(acciojubjubbird)

14. You use the phrase "Oh my TARDIS!"

(acciojubjubbird)

15. When you purposely check this list just to see if you have done anything on it.

(AnnaRegina1533)

16. When someone says that Martha was useless/a bad companion, you start listing reasons as to why she's amazing!

(A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends)

17. You go to a costume party as Idris and get mistaken for Helena Bonham Carter.

(UnlimitedDream90)

18. All of a sudden you like a song because of a fanvid with your ship.

(UnlimitedDream90)

19. You say "so sad" whenever you rewatch certain parts of an episode in your head after you find something out. (Like when you find out Jack is the Face of Boe and suddenly realize you watched him die or any of the scences with River.)

(UnlimitedDream90)

20. You come up with code names for the characters with a fellow whovian so you can talk about the show without giving anything away to someone watching earlier episodes.

(UnlimitedDream90)

21. You yelled "stupid, bad Doctor" when you re-watched Runaway Bride after he said Donna was nothing special.

(UnlimitedDream90)

22. You've had a debate between hallucinogenic lipstick and psychic paper.

(UnlimitedDream90)

23. Your wedding dress will have pockets.

(UnlimitedDream90)

24. You now use "Moffat" as a curse substitute.

(UnlimitedDream90)

25. You really want to know who Jim the fish is.

26. Your convinced Barty Crouch jr. is somehow the 10th Doctor in disguise.

27. You want to see the Christmas special just so you'll be a little less depressed that Amy and Rory are gone.

28. You've realized that Amy's wedding and Donna's wedding were within a few months of each others. (Amy and Rory got married June 26th of 2010. Donna's got married in spring of 2010.)

29. You have Doctor Who doodled in all you're notebooks.

30. You now use the word 'yowza'.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I've done ten of the things on this list. Eh, could be better. I need to be more obsessed! Lol I'm joking, mostly. Please review it makes me feel better. And is very appriciated:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here's chapter nine! Thank you to everyone who left a review/favorited/alerted my story. This is the most popular story I've ever written, thank you guys so much!**

* * *

1. Your parents have banned you several times from watching it.

(Spike20096)

2. You freaked out when you found out David Tennant was guest starring on Star  
Wars: the clone wars (he's a time-lord, a Death Eater AND a droid.)

(acciojubjubbird)

3. Whenever you see DW actors out of costume, your eyes practically bug out of  
your head.

(acciojubjubbird)

4. Between the Statue of Liberty being a weeping angel & Daleks building the  
empire state building, you wonder how many aliens are actually in New York.  
(acciojubjubbird)

5. You realize the Doctor has one official wife and countless unofficial wives.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

6. You want to travel to Pompeii just so you can look at the house of that one  
family from 'The Fires of Pompeii'.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

7. You want to travel to Cardiff just so you can try to find Torchwood.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

8. After finding them, you'd demand to be retconned, just to see what it's like.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

9. You realize 'Torchwood' is an anagram for 'Doctor Who'.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

10. The Weeping Angels are your favorite villains, even though they really scare  
you.

11. You know the Statue of Liberty was once the largest Weeping Angel ever.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

12. You're frightened by the prospect of the Weeping Angels finding their way to  
Omega.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

13. You actually know who Omega is.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

14. You think of the TARDIS whenever someone asks to borrow something blue.

(Luigi's Wacky World)

15. You search atlases for Mercy, Nevada.

(Luigi's Wacky World)

16. You start using "Oh crumbs!" when an "Oh crap" moment occurs. (It was a  
favorite phrase of the Second Doctor, along with "Oh my giddy aunt" which is  
the better known one).

(Saphura)

17. When you weird you're Whovian friends out with your knowledge of the Classic Series, and get annoyed when the New Series contradicts said Classic Series.

(Saphura)

18. Bought the soundtrack before seeing the episode that song was in.

(Saphura)

19. You figure out that putting a TARDIS in the middle of campus on top of a  
building would make an awesome senior prank.

(Saphura)

20. When you have to block certain websites pertaining to Doctor Who because they  
distract you from your studies.

(Saphura)

21. You got a bit annoyed that the recent Epic Rap Battles of History did the  
regenerations backwards (Ten turns into Four.)

(Saphura)

22. You freaked someone out when you found out the Epic Rap Battles of History  
people did a rap battle with the Doctor.

(Saphura)

23. You know that it is sort of okay to call the Doctor "Doctor Who" because  
not only is it a running joke and central part of the show, but the character  
was listed as such in the credits during the beginning with Doctors One-Four.

(Saphura)

24. You've seen the Doctor Who Movie from 1996 (Eighth Doctor.)

(Saphura)

25. You've seen the Classic Series despite not becoming a fan until the New Series came on.

26. You joined Netflix just to be able to watch every episode of Doctor Who (except season seven.)

27. Doctor Who is educational! You learned to say Bad Wolf Bay in Latin.

28. You want Martha and Mickey to come back on the show so the Doctor can say "Come along Joneses."

29. You wish John Barrowman hadn't been busy when they were filming AGMGTW (Moffat had wanted to bring Jack back for that episode.)

30. You know that Moffat wrote in production notes that the picnic in Asgard was with Ten.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Vitual cookies to those who review! I've done fourteen things, yipee(apparently I became eight again today.)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here's chapter 10! Finally got it out sorry it took so long. Thank you to the people who reviewed/favorited/alerted this story. I think the next chapter is going to be the last. I running out of ideas and the drive to even update.**

* * *

1. You own multiple Sonics.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

2. You're birthday cake was shaped like a TARDIS.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

3. Your phone now knows that "TARDIS" is a real word and will auto-correct it to all capital letters.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

4. You have two books full of over 550 quotes from the new series.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

5. You can say raxicoricofallapatorious correctly, but still don't know if that is the correct spelling.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

6. Your friends always tell you that you're a human timelord Meta-crisis because you have a stutter.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

7. You wear Bowties to school, even though you are a girl, because those are also cool.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

8. You freak out when you walk into a room and forget what you were doing in there.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

9. You cry every time you see a statue.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

10. You have actually made memorials for Amy and Rory.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

11. You have a rabbit named Rory and if you ever mated it, it would be with a rabbit named Amy and you would name the kits River, Doctor, Melody, and Anthony because of FEELS.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

12. You relate just about everything to Doctor Who, you can weasel at least one quote into a normal conversation per day.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

13. You think your science teacher is the doctor because he wears bowties every Wednesday (even though he's never seen the show.)

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

14. You role-play all the time, and occasionally cross over with supernatural and Sherlock.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

15. You have dressed up as the Doctor on more than one occasion for school and have run down the hallways with your sonic screwdriver sonicing everything in sight, then getting angered when it doesn't work and claiming that everything is wood, therefore causing the sonic not to work.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

16. You know the sonic doesn't work on wood.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

17. You have asked the cafeteria monitors to put Doctor Who on the television in the cafeteria on more than one occasion.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

18. You have a Dalek alarm clock and a TARDIS table lamp.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

19. Almost every shirt you own has something Doctor Who related on it.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

20. You cry every time somebody mentions the word 'pond'.

(DoctorWhoFangirl11)

21. You own a ridiculously long scarf.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

22. When your friend says "We human beings are so tiny" you respond with "I am not a human being. I walk in eternity."

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

You hear someone using a leaf blower and you think it's the TARDIS.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

24. You have decided to name your daughter Romana.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

25. Your sister refers to you as the dictionary of Doctor Who.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

26. You have added the words "Dalek" and "TARDIS" to your computer's dictionary.

(Girl With Starry Eyes)

27. You absent mindedly do the tapping noise from _The Sound of Drums_.

(DoctorWho)

28. You read Mattex fanfiction just because of Doctor Who.

(Wall with a fez)

29. You're up at 1:40 in the morning reading Mattex fanfiction.

(Wall with a fez)

30. And you get so over excited you then can't sleep.  
(Wall with a fez)

31. When your geography teacher told you tell the class everything you know about Rivers and Ponds you started talking about River, Amy and Rory at one hundred miles an hour.  
(Wall with a fez)

32. You flirt with your Doctor Who posters.  
(Wall with a fez)

33. Every time anything goes wrong you say "thanks a lot Moffat".  
(Wall with a fez)

34. You spend ages thinking of ways to save the Ponds.  
(Wall with a fez)

35. You spend ages thinking of ways to save River from the library.  
(Wall with a fez)

36. You want Jack and River to meet.  
(Wall with a fez)

37. You know you will never get over the Ponds.  
(Wall with a fez)

38. You asked your school to include a fez in your school uniform.  
(Wall with a fez)

39. Your favourite type of biscuits is jammy dodgers.  
(Wall with a fez)

40. Doctor Who makes you proud to be British (and if you're not British you want to be.)  
(Wall with a fez)

41. You carry golf balls and a trowel with you at all times.  
(Wall with a fez)

42. You search perfume shops for Petrichor.  
(Wall with a fez)

43. You wear gilets because Rory is awesome.  
(Wall with a fez)

44. You freak out when people say the words praise him.  
(Wall with a fez)

45. You cried when your friend told you the BBC had run out of money and had consequently stopped making Doctor Who.  
(Wall with a fez)

46. You cried happy tears when you found out she had been joking.  
(Wall with a fez)

47. When you're writing stories in English you always write "we're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one."  
(Wall with a fez)

48. You know self marriage can make for a messy divorce.  
(Wall with a fez)

49. You're scared of libraries.  
(Wall with a fez)

50. Your friends reckon you need counseling for your Doctor Who obsession.

(Wall with a fez)

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Here's chapter eleven. This is going to be the finale chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed: **

**Niki Shields, DoctorWhoFangirl11, ConfusedSoAmI, Luigi's Wacky World, missiontothestars, Wall with a fez, DoctorWho, Girl With Starry Eyes, Pig-Rabbit-Suk, rya-fire1, Spike20096, Saphura, acciojubjubbird, AnnaRegina1533, UnlimitedDream90, A-Little-Help-From-My-Friends, holljos, BooBear99, MissIrine, whovian-halfbloods, Itotallyshreddedmycheeze, Doctor-Who-Merlin-Sg1, Binary 9, Purple Waterlilies, Janedoe24, Velvetpru'd, hermione-amelia-rose1479, blue-badgers, XxRiverDoctorxX, WereSarah21, LadaHathaway, LifeModelDecoy, ChelGallifreya221B613, DoctorWhotaliaandtheOlympian s, Jasmine Syms, and all the people who reviewed as a guest. **

**This is my most reviewed story. Also thanks to everyone who favorited and alerted my story.**

* * *

1. You wish you had a shed in your backyard for the Doctor to crash into.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

2. You know that in The Five Doctors, the 4th Doctor is really just stock footage from an episode that was never released.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

3. You hope there will be an episode titled The Eleven Doctors.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

4. You wonder what caused Rassilon to be freed from his slumber in the Death Zone.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

5. You wonder if the Doctor will ever encounter something so horrible, he'll need help from the Weeping Angels to defeat it.  
(Luigi's Wacky World)

6. You dream of the Doctor finding out how the Time Lords traveled to parallel universes and back again.

(Luigi's Wacky World)

7. You write Doctor Who fanfiction for bellwork in English class.

(ConfusedSoAmI)

8. You can't say the word "Pond" anymore with out using a British Accent (If you aren't British)

(Niki Shields)

9. When your sister told you David Tenant was confirmed for the 50th anniversary special you were completely ecstatic.

10. When you googled it and couldn't find confirmation you started crying hysterically.

11. You absolutly can not wait for the 50th anniversary special and you hope they bring back as many people as they can (preferibly every person that has ever been on Who but I can settle for at least Jack, Martha, and Mickey.)

12. Every time you watch Stolen Earth/Journey's End you can't help but wish Amy, Rory and River had been in it.

13. But then you don't want to imagine the Ponds being with a Doctor without a bowtie who doesn't know them.

14. Also the whole River and Rose thing would be _really _awkward (even though I ship both of them still awkward.)

15. You've keep track of everything you've done that's on this list.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who read this story! You guys were great.**


End file.
